fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DC Multiverse RPG
DC Multiverse RPG is an upcoming RPG in development for the Nintendo Switch by Monolith Productions, which Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment will publish the game. The developers of this game will consult several writers of DC Comics as advisors to the game. Setting This takes place in a multiverse disconnected from the main multiverse continuity of the comics. This multiverse is filled with many Earths and iconic locations to vist within the DC Multiverse. This includes S.T.A.R labs, the Justice League Watchtower, the Hall of Justice, Gotham City, Metropolis, Planet Oa, Planet Odym, Zamaron, Nok, Ysmault, Qward, Central City, and more. Most of the locations have counterparts in the other Earths that can be explored. Plot You are a new and dedicated human hero from Earth One (can alternatively be written as Earth 1), which is also known as Earth Prime. Your superhero activities have been noticed by Earth One's Justice League. As the Justice League learns more about you and what you can do, you are eager to begin your superhero journey. However, your interactions with the League and its members will determine how your deeds will manifest. Only you can better the world your way and one step at a time. Gameplay The Hero is created from a wide variety of customization option like skills, powers, outfit choice, voice options, being male or female, weapon choice, body options, and name from the start. The hero will be referred to as "new hero", "pal", "friend", "fellow member of justice" and other labels that do not need to refer to gender. The cosmetic aspects, base clothing, and name are done from the start. You can have different playthrough to different saves. The interactions start out of the gate with a skippable tutorial of the game beforehand. After the tutorial, who you talk to and your preferences help you choose a mentor from the Justice League, but any mentor can be selected. You have many mentors to choose from, but you can have only one mentor per playthrough. The combat functions more like Arkham series, from Monolith Productions sister company, Rocksteady. Each Mentors qualities of interest become the players story-based skills accessible for that story path. Outside of story skills, players gain universal skills that allows some custom options such as boosting story skills, low level super powers, and more. The Multiversal Database These contain biographic information on the individuals the players will meet. It fill up as you encounter the characters, is very descriptive on who they are, and is well organised by the Earths of said characters origins. The database is independent from the playthroughs in the sense that players can view the database both during the pause menus and the main menus, to view info players have collected through all playthroughs. Info from Add-on Earths and story paths will be placed in the proper order when purchased/accessed and ready to view. /Multiversal Database/ 'General Overworld' Each story path has its mentor, characters, and battles for players to experience. There are aftergame missions to play once the main story is finished. Also, there are some side quests to pick up during the path playthrough. There are initially 5 Earths that can be visited that aren't restricted by story path, due to their universes being "compatible" with each other. Add-on Earths gain their "compatibility" status when purchased and accessed. This Multiverse is contained in the game, sharing some similar aspects of the Multiverse history of DC. Earth One/Earth 1 (Main Universe) Home to the main Justice League and the player's Hero. This Earth resembles the mixture of the main "Earths" of the multiverses that have existed and still exist. It has a Justice League, a loosely associated league of heroes called "Outsiders of Justice", the Guardians of Oa, and pretty much anything else a comic book reader would expect from DC comics. The leading members of the Justice League are Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, and Doctor Fate. The unique thing about this Earth is, the player's character is exclusively on Earth One and has no counterpart. This Earth is also called Earth Prime by some of the people of the multiverse. Earth Two/ Earth 2 Home to the Justice Society (The Justice League's counterparts from Earth Two) whose leading members are Superman (Kal-L/Clark Kent), The Flash (Jay Garrick), Wonder Woman (Diana Trevor), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), and Aquaman (Arthur Curry), all founding members and currently active. Thomas Wayne, a founding member, passed on the mantle of "Batman" and his position in the Justice Society as a leader to his biological son, Bruce Wayne. This Earth 2 resembles mostly Pre-Crisis Earth Two, with some New-52 Earth Two elements. The Guardians of Oa and their Green Lantern Corps. still exist. However, Abin Sur is currently alive, a member of the Justice Society, and is usually the middle man of both the Society and the Green Lantern Corps. Alan Scott is not a member of the Green Lantern Corps, in spite of the "Green Lantern" moniker. Earth Sixteen/ Earth 16 Like the New 52 Earth Sixteen, this Earth's heroes are the biological children of the DC Heroes and members of Earth Sixteen's Justice League. However, this Earth Sixteen is not a utopian society, more children of the DC Heroes are active in the league, and still has crimes/evil being commited in general. This Justice League's heroes welcomes visitors from other Earths, but they are careful of who visits. The leading members of this Earth's Justice League are Batman (Damian Wayne), Superman (Jonathan "John" Samuel Kent), The Flash (Jason "Jay" Donald Allen), Green Lantern (Denise Gardner), Wonder Woman (Donna Trevor), and Warhawk (Charles Stewart). Earth Twenty-Five/ Earth 25 This Earth is home to the Justice Guild (The Justice League's counterpart from Earth Twenty-Five). The Justice Guild consists of the characters who are almost similar to Earth One, except they are slightly less serious than Earth One. These guys are easier going due to the overall less, but existing crime and evil. However, they will not hesitate to save the day if and when such crime and evil happen. The Justice Guild is lead by Superman (Kal-l/Clark Kent), Batman (Bruce Wayne), The Flash (Wallace "Wally" West), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince/Diana of Themyscira), Shazam (William "Billy" Batson), Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones), and Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner). Earth Thirty/ Earth 30 This Earth is home to the Justice Force (The Justice League's counterpart from Earth Thirty). Earth Thirty is similar to Elseworlds stories in spirit. The Justice Force is a newly formed superhero team in which its members work well together and are generally friendly, in spite of being slighlty introverted. The Justice Force's leading members are Batman (Bruce Wayne), Superman (Jor-el), Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris), Wonder Woman (Donna Troy), Lady Flash (Linda Park), and Swamp Thing (Alec Holland). Other Earths Other Earths are not explorable as freely as the mentioned five. However, those other Earth's are mentioned and may be accesible during a story line or as possible add-on content. The Earths are labeled as Earth One or Earth 1, Two or 2, and so on. Earth Six/ Earth 6 (DLC) This Earth is home to a different looking Justice League, based off of the Just Imagine line of characters from Earth 6 in the New 52. This Justice League is just as dedicated to justice as Earth 1 and behaves like them. This Justice League is well experienced and they are more of advisory leaders. They are still very capable individuals when push comes to shove. These leaders of this Justice League are Superman (Salden/Clark Kent), Batman (Wayne Williams), Flash (Mary Maxwell), Wonder Woman (Maria Mendoza), Aquaman (Ramon Raymond), and Green Lantern (Leonard Lewis). Earth Three/ Earth 3 (DLC) This Earth is home to strange world where the heroes' counterparts are evil and the villains' counterparts are heroes. This is Earth is based off of an amalgam of different Earth 3's. The real heroes are an improv formation of the Justice Families as a resistance to the Crime Syndicate. The leaders of these Justice Families are Jokester (Jackie), Alexander "Al" Luthor, Anti-Zoom (Edward Clariss), Ocean Lord (Orm Marius), Circe, and Phantom Lantern (Frank Laminski). Earth Thirty-Two/ Earth 32 (DLC) This Earth is home to the Justice Crew, this being based of the Earth 32's of the multiverses. This Earth contains an amalgamated version of the Justice League. This crew is led by a smaller group of heroes, but they are very capable. They also stand out as having a good sense of humor. The heroes who lead the Crew are Bat-Lantern (Bruce Wayne), Black Arrow (Dinah Queen), Wonderhawk (Diana Hall), Super-Martian (Kal-J'onzz/Clark Jones), and Aquaflash (Arthur Allen). 'Story Paths' Players start out at the Hall of Justice on Earth One where the tutorial plays and players will select their mentors after the tutorial. Tutorials can be reaccessed, regardless of completion or skipping the initial tutorial. The tutorials in the beginning will register as complete when finished or skipped, with no negative effects. Other stories can be picked as Gotham's Best Detectives Under Batman's mentoring, players solve cases using detective skills, puzzle solving, and technology. Players will gain path skills centered around gadgets and martial arts. Players will investigate the Gothams of the many Earths in this story path. As players work with Batman, they'll slowly gain his trust, meet the other members of the Bat-Family, and even access the Batcave. The main missions are as follows. #Just Like a Robin #Assist Red Robin: Catch the Cat. #Earth 30's Ivy Needing Help? #Damian's S.O.S? #Two Harveys. Two Earths. One Coin. #Halt the Back Breaker. #The Comissioner's Trail. #Banishing the Demon. Stop Ra's Al Ghul. #Waller's Secret. Harley's Undercover. #Punchline: The Jokers Must Fall Flat. Epilogue: All of Gothams' Finest. Metropolis and Beyond Under Superman's mentoring, players will develop genetic advances such as flight, different breaths, super speed without the Speed Force, morphing into animals, and many of genetic powers that can be tapped in. Players deal with small crimes, inter-galactic villains, Earth One's Lex Luthor's villainous deeds with Lex Corporation, and helping other Superheroes with similar powers stemming from genetics. The main missions are as follows. #Smallville, A Proper Super Start #Dodging the Daily Bugle? #Lex is At It Again #Find the real Toyman. End the Confusion #Stop Parasite's Feast. #Send Ultra-Humanite Back to the Phantom Zone #Prevent Zod's Conquest. #Lex Corporation's Inter-Earth Plans #Prepare the Watchtower's Defenses #Crush the Crime Syndicate and Earth One's Lex Epilogue: For Truth and Justice! Themyscira: Diplomacy With Man's World # # # # # # # # # # Epilogue: The Gods' Triumph! Amazon Respect! The Emotion Spectrum As you start under Hal's mentoring, a power ring immediately flies on the character finger. Depending on the player's focus, the proper Lantern Corps ring that is worn declares you the Lantern Corps member of sector 2814, the sector of the Earth. All the corps, minus the Orange and Black, are willingly allied to combat the Black Lantern threats. The sole Orange Lantern will reluctantly give some power for the creation of a White Lantern when the Black Lanterns show up. Players gain Lantern Corps ring skills that facilitate their proper Corps or lore-friendly hybrids thereof. The main missions are as follows. #The Ring-Sling Ropes. #Meet the Corps. #Trouble in Your Sector. #Stop the Space Smuggler. #The Reach is Out of Control. #Larfleeze's Greed Strikes Again. #Scrap the Manhunters #Krona's Interference. #Rally With and Defend Your Corps. #Kyle Has the White Light. Stop the Black Lantern Corps. Epilogue: The Emotion Spectrum's White Light. A Gift to the Cosmos. Speeding Through the Multiverse Under Jay Garrick's mentoring, the players' hero focuses on super speed and gaining access to the Speed Force. The Speedster skills involve story skills fitting a Speedster like Speed Force enhanced super senses, electrokinesis, pulling enemies into the Speed Force to fight faster than them, and out of battle travels to other universes without a Boom Tube. The main missions are as follows. #A New Speedster is Born. #Assistance in Central City. #Where's Kid Flash? #Flash Museum Defense. #Race to Earth 2. Jay vs Trickster #Arising S.T.A.R: Earth 16's Swift Link. #Swift Justice: Defeat Abra Kadabra #Stall Reverse Flash #Invader from Earth 3: Race to Earth 25. #Protect the Multiverse: End Reverse Flash and Johnny Quick Epilogue: The Heroic Speedsters Unite! Fated Justice Under Doctor Fate's mentoring, the players' hero is fated to learn various magic spells to fight chaos. This magic is both defensive and offensive and has the ability to travel between different Earths via spells and magic dimensions. The players' hero will ensure everything is in order, but will not intervene in every single conflict. Players will encounter wrathful spirits not resting in piece, directly fight against the Lords of Chaos, ensure the fellow heroes keep their proper paths of justice, and even keep themselves from inner chaos. #Meet the Lords of Order. #Calm the Restless Spirits of Vengence #Restore the Spectre's True Fate #Combat the Chaotic mischief of Mr. Mxyzptlk. #Phantom Stranger Calls for Order #Meditation. Preserve Inner Balance! #A Premonition of Fate! #A Backup Doctor Fate. #A Clone of Chaos Appears! #Defeat and Banish Doctor Chaos, Champion of Chaos. Epilogue: An Acolyte of Order! Waters of Atlantis #Reluctant Alliance # # # # # # # # #Protect Atlantis and her king. Defeat Black Manta Epilogue: Atlantis Stands Tall! Trivia *Monolith Productions developed this as a nod to fans of DC's multiversal stories. *The DLC for this game is surprisingly the result of an afterthought. **Earth 6 was created as an honorary gesture to celebrate Stan Lee's contribution to DC Comics. Category:Fan Games Category:DC Comics Category:Nintendo Switch Games